This invention relates generally to construction modules and more particularly to construction modules which can be combined to construct ladders, wall and ceiling supports and the like.
The most relevant prior art is in the ladder field. In the past there have been developed inventions relating to sectional ladders. These sectional ladders use identical repeating sections which when combined formed a longer ladder of the desired height. Examples of these types of units are taught in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 58,984 to Ckertizza (Oct. 23, 1866), 331,876 to Gates (Dec. 8, 1885), 411,730 to Pierson (Sept. 24, 1889), 518,961 to Lang (May 1, 1894), 700,690 to Hogan (May 20, 1902).
These references teach the use of smaller wooden ladders which may be combined to form longer ladders. The top of the lower ladder (or the bottom of the upper ladder) is shaped so as to engage the lowest rung on the upper ladder (or the highest rung of the lowest ladder). This is not a very stable structure. Accordingly, in practice, it is found that additional connecting means must be used to connect the smaller ladders together.
The major advantage with these small connectable structures is that the ladder becomes collapsable and can therefore be carried or stored more easily. These small units are not intended to be used so as to be permanently attached in the longer form as the construction procedures for these small ladders are the same as for large ladders, and therefore it is not any saving to make a plurality of smaller ladders instead of a longer ladder the same length as the combined length of the plurality of smaller ladders. These smaller ladders have accordingly not been economically viable as modules for use in constructing longer ladders.
Known ladders are made from wood or metal, usually aluminum metal. Both types of material have their drawbacks. They are difficult to work if unusual shapes are required. Water tends to deteriorate wood ladders and so they cannot be used over extended periods in wet locations, such as is common in mines and on construction sites. Metal ladders are electrical conductors and are thereby restricted in the extent of their use, such as around transmission lines or other worksites where a high current is being used. Colouring of these types of material is also a problem as any applied paints will tend to wear off after extended use.